Rosarote Seifenblasen
by Thesa
Summary: Lily Evans hat schon immer in einer rosaroten Seifenblase gelebt, und es gibt nur einen Menschen, der sie versteht: James Potter. LE/JP


_Hi Leute! _

_Hier ist mal ein Oneshot von mir, Lily/James... Etwas, das nach einer seeehr langen Schreibblockade entstanden ist, und seltsamer Weise von dem Lied "Farewell to the Fairground" von White Lies inspiriert... (Tolles Lied übrigens ;-) ) _

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider mal wieder keiner der Charaktäre, was ich sehr schade finde...^^_

_Summary: Lily Evans lebt schon immer in einer rosa Seifenblase, und es gibt nur einen Menschen, der sie versteht: James Potter.  
_

* * *

Es ist nicht einfach seine rosarote Seifenblase das ganze Leben lang aufrecht zu erhalten. In der Kindheit ist das noch einfach, alle erwachsenen und „vernünftigen" Leute denken, du würdest irgendwann herauswachsen. Dann werden plötzlich alle um einen herum erwachsen, sie fangen an realistisch zu denken, geben ihre Träume auf, und irgendeinen langweiligen Beruf wie Anwalt oder Bankkauffrau zu lernen.

Mittlerweile bin ich 17, und meine rosarote Seifenblase ist immer noch nicht zerplatzt. Ich habe immer noch Träume, und Hoffnungen. Ich finde, jeder Mensch hat das Recht welche zu haben. Ich versuche nicht auf die Leute zu hören, die mir sagen, dass ich endlich erwachsen werden soll, und der Realität ins Auge blicken soll. Meine rosarote Seifenblase ist mein wertvollster Besitz. Ich habe angefangen nur noch auf die Leute zu hören, die sagen, dass man alles tun soll, um seine Träume zu verwirklichen. Weil ich kann Träumen. Und wenn ich lang genug träume, können meine Träume auch Realität werden, oder?

Auch wenn sie mir nicht immer weiterhilft. Wenn andere Leute nur noch brutal real denken, dann hast du keine Chance mehr richtig mit ihnen zu reden. Vielleicht über das Wetter, und Frisuren, aber über nichts, dass dir wichtig ist. Mit meinen Freunden bin ich nur noch oberflächlich befreundet. Sie verstehen nicht, warum ich so bin wie ich bin. Wie ich in solchen schweren Zeiten noch träumen kann, wo ich doch morgen schon tot sein könnte. Wo ich doch als muggelgeborene besonders gefährdet bin.

Die einzige Person die zu verstehen scheint was ich tue, ist James Potter. Eigentlich waren wir nie wirklich befreundet, im Gegenteil. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er mich immer wegen meiner roten Haare geärgert hatte, und sich dann den Spaß gemacht hat, mich nach einem Date zu fragen, weil es ja sonst keiner tut. Außerdem konnte ich ihn nicht leiden, weil mein damaliger bester Freund Severus Snape ihn nicht leiden konnte. Loyalität, so ist das nun mal unter Freunden.

Sev und ich reden mittlerweile nicht mal mehr miteinander, und irgendwie haben Potter und ich dann angefangen zu reden. Zuerst über unwichtige Dinge, das Wetter, das Essen in Hogwarts, die Behandlung von Hauselfen. Er war nicht so übel wie ich immer gedacht habe, und was das Beste war: er gab sich wirklich Mühe mich kennen zu lernen, er wollte alle meine Beweggründe verstehen. Das wollte schon lange keiner mehr.

Wir fingen an über wichtigere Dinge zu reden, unsere Familien, den Krieg… Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich Angst vor dem Tod hatte. Ich sagte ihm auch, dass ich es hasse, nichts dagegen machen zu können.

Und er war der erste Mensch, der mich verstand.

Ich erzählte ihm was ich alles im Leben noch erreichen wollte, bevor ich sterbe. Ich wollte viel in der Welt herumreisen, noch tausende von Büchern lesen, Sprachen lernen, Leute kennen lernen, Aurorin werden.

Und er hörte mir zu.

Er erzählte mir von seiner Familie, dass Sirius mehr oder weniger sein Bruder war, dass sein Vater will, dass er in die Politik geht, er aber lieber Heiler oder Auror werden will. Er verstand, dass ich es hasste so hilflos zu sein, weil ich nichts gegen den Krieg machen konnte. Er verstand die Unruhe, er fühlte sich schließlich genauso.

Wir machten viel zusammen, er war mein allerbester Freund. Er hatte mir nicht einmal gesagt, dass meine Seifenblase zerplatzen soll, dass ich niemanden durch meine Träume helfen konnte. Das wusste ich. Aber meine Träume halfen mir selber, ohne sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich den Verstand verloren.

„Wenn du etwas wirklich willst, dann kannst du das auch schaffen! Du schaffst alles, was du willst Lily!" sagte er mir immer wieder, und ich liebte ihn dafür. Es war so einfach mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Und jetzt hatte er unsere Freundschaft von einen Tag auf den anderen zerstört, wir würden nie wieder so normal zusammen sein können, ich konnte ihm das nicht antun. Wir saßen gerade draußen am See, die Sonne ging gerade unter, und ich wollte noch nicht reingehen. Manchmal liebe ich Sonnenuntergänge, vor allem wenn's mir nicht gut geht. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der tag zu Ende ist, und ich morgen noch mal von vorne anfangen kann, und alle Fehler wieder gutmachen.

Wir lagen nebeneinander, und sagten nichts. Sogar das konnten wir. Zusammen schweigen. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen, und wir liefen langsam Hand in Hand zum Schloss zurück. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, wir machten das öfter. Das war alles rein platonisch.

„Lily?" Er blieb plötzlich stehen, und schaute mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Ja?"

„Nächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade." Er schaute verlegen auf den Boden, und ich wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß… Ist doch es doch jedes zweite Wochenende im Monat."

„Genau… ich.. ähm… hab mir nur überlegt, ob wir vielleicht… na ja,… zusammen hingehen wollen?"

Ich verstand immer noch nicht worauf er hinauswollte. „Natürlich machen wir das! Das machen wir doch immer! Du, und ich, und Remus, Sirius, Peter… Vielleicht noch Sirius Date…"

„Nein… Das meine ich nicht… Ich meine _nur_ wir zwei, nicht nur als Freunde."

„Oh" ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Mein Schweigen war aber genug für ihn, so gut kannte er mich.

„Ist völlig okay wenn du nicht willst…" sagte er dann, drehte sich um, und rannte in Richtung Quidditchfeld davon.

Ich atmete tief ein und fühlte mich zum Heulen. James war mein allerallerbester Freund in der ganzen Welt, aber das war auch alles. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass er in mich verliebt sein könnte. In meinem Kopf würde ich ihn immer nur als einen Freund sehen, und nicht als meinen Freund. Und ich hasste mich dafür. Ich hatte die Freundschaft mit dem einzigen Menschen, der mir wichtig war, zerstört.

Die Situation war richtig komisch in den nächsten Tagen. Wir versuchten so normal wie möglich miteinander umzugehen, aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten, was ich wahrscheinlich sowieso schon getan hatte. Aber nicht noch mehr als unbedingt nötig.

Am Besten wäre wahrscheinlich, wenn ich ihn in Ruhe lies, damit er sich jemand neuen sucht, da draußen gab es sowieso tausende von Mädchen, die um einiges besser waren, als ich es für ihn wäre.

Die Sache mit James ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, es machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, oder mit wem ich darüber sprechen sollte. Remus vielleicht? Auch wenn er ein sehr guter Freund von mir war, war er mehr James Freund als meiner.

Und sonst? Mit meinen anderen Freunden hatte ich nicht mehr viel Kontakt….

Das war der Moment in dem ich begriff, wovon alle immer geredet haben, als sie vom zerplatzen der rosaroten Seifenblase redeten. Das Leben war grausam, und selbst wenn man sich irgendwo in seinen Tagträumen verschließt, kann man dem Leben doch nicht entkommen. Irgendwann musste man sich der brutalen Realität stellen. Für mich war es jetzt so weit.

Ich beschloss, nicht Aurorin zu werden. Sie würden mich sowieso nicht nehmen, ich war nicht sportlich genug, und nicht gut genug in Verwandlung. Ich sollte Lehrerin werden. McGonagall hat immer gesagt, ich hätte Potenzial, außerdem ist die Anstellung sicher. Träumen bringt nichts, die Realität holt einen immer wieder ein.

Die Situation zwischen James und mir wurde immer seltsamer, bis er ungefähr zwei Wochen später fragte, ob er denn mal mit mir reden könne.

„Ok" sagte ich, und folgte ihm aus der großen Halle, wo wir gerade Frühstückten in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Wegen der Sache neulich… es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen." Er fuhr sich nervös durch seine braunen Haare.

„Schon okay."

„Nein, ist es nicht!" widersprach er heftig. „Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen, sie ist mir verdammt wichtig!"

„Ist okay."

„Also bist du wieder meine allerallerbeste Freundin?"

Ich musste lächeln, weil James dabei die Stimme eines 4-jährigen imitierte. Bei solchen Sachen konnte er nicht ernst bleiben. „Ja"

Er umarmte mich, und ich umarmte ihn, und es fühlte sich ganz platonisch an.

„Was ist los mit dir Süße?" fragte er dann.

„Was soll los sein?"

„Frag nicht so, du weißt was ich meine. Du läufst die letzten Tage extrem schlechtgelaunt durch die Gegend, fast so als wäre dein Kater gestorben."

„Ich habe keinen Kater"

Er grinste. „Ich weiß! Aber Spaß beiseite, was ist los?"

„Es stimmt." Ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er nicht wusste wovon ich redete. „Man kann rosarote Seifenblasen nicht sein ganzes Leben lang aufrecht erhalten, irgendwann platzt sie. Meine ist letzte Woche geplatzt."

„Oh nein Lily, das hättest du nicht zulassen dürfen!" Er umarmte mich wieder.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Da Leben war scheiße, und ich hatte es auch endlich begriffen. Leute werden einen immer im Stich lassen, wenn man sie am meisten braucht. Ich werde Leute im Stich lassen, so wie ich James im Stich gelassen habe. Ich wusste selbst jetzt, dass unsere Freundschaft nie wieder dieselbe sein würde.

Wir schwiegen wieder eine Weile, bis ich anfing zu reden. „Wie schaffst du das eigentlich?"

„Was?"

„Das deine Seifenblase immer noch da ist, selbst wenn das Leben nicht so ist, wie du es wolltest. Wenn einfach alles gegen dich ist."

„Weil ich Träume habe. In meinem Kopf hab ich immer noch einen kleinen Platz, der sich vorstellt, dass wir zusammen sind. Meine Träume halten mich am Leben."

Oh, wenigstens war er ehrlich. Ich merkte wie sehr es mir wehtat, dass ich ihm so wehtat. Und ich wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, um seine Seifenblase am Leben zu halten. Es reichte schon, wenn meine kaputt war.

„James? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es versuchen?" Er wusste sofort wovon ich rede.

„Nein Lily, du willst das nicht, und deswegen musst du auch nicht mit mir ausgehen…"

„Doch James, ich _will_… Ich liebe dich als mein allerallerbester Freund, wer sagt, dass ich mich nicht auch in dich verlieben kann? Zwischen Liebe ist da nicht so ein großer Unterscheid."

Er wollte wieder widersprechen, aber ich küsste ihn einfach. Vielleicht würde es sich irgendwann nicht mehr so ganz platonisch anfühlen.

* * *

_Wahrscheinlich hat es sich dann irgendwann nicht mehr so ganz platonisch angefühlt, schließlich hat Lily James geheiratet ;-) Sagt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet (Reviews und so :P) weil ich mir selber nicht ganz sicher bin, was ich davon halten soll... Aber wenn ichs nicht gleich hochgeladen hätte, hätte ich es nie hochgeladen.... _

_Also, Lob und Kritik sind mehr als erwünscht! _

_LG_

_Thesa  
_


End file.
